


personal questions

by lauraxtennant



Series: Ten/Rose Collection 2015 [9]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-13
Updated: 2015-04-13
Packaged: 2018-03-22 18:41:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3739312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lauraxtennant/pseuds/lauraxtennant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rose asks the Doctor something that her Mum's been wondering about.</p>
            </blockquote>





	personal questions

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to the anon who prompted this on tumblr :)

“So, Doctor - got a quick question,” Rose says, as she walks into the galley.

He takes a bite out of his toast and leans back in his chair, eyeing her curiously. “Oh?”

“My Mum was wondering something.” She waves her mobile at him, and he realises she’s still on the phone to Jackie.

He scratches at his chin. “Oh dear.”

“You know when you regenerate?”

“Yes…?”

“Do you get a brand new _everything?”_ She grins.

He gapes at her and straightens his posture. “Rose Tyler!”

She speaks into the receiver. “I think from his reaction, that’s a yes, Mum.” She giggles at something Jackie says to her, and he glares. “Dunno about that. Yeah, guess so. What! I’m not asking him that!”

The Doctor watches a blush come over Rose’s face. He folds his arms, smirking, and raises his eyebrows. She sits down opposite him but ignores his clearly questioning look.

“No! Mum! All right, gonna hang up now. You’ve made it too weird.” She shudders, and pulls a face at her phone. “Bye. Love you. Don’t ever mention that again, ta.” She hangs up, and winces.

“Everything all right?” 

“Mmhmm. But a conversation that started out quite funny turned into one I _really_ didn’t wanna have with my mum.”

“Oh?”

She laughs, and shakes her head. “I’m not telling you.”

“Oh, go on. You can’t leave me in suspense like that.”

Rose bites her lip, considering. “All right. But don’t blame me when you want to rinse out your ears.”

His brows drew together. “Rose?”

She sighs, but can’t help but laugh as she asks her next question. “Mum wants to know if you become a virgin again each time you regenerate.”

The Doctor’s eyes widen. “I beg your pardon?”

“You heard what I said.” She reaches over and steals his last bit of toast.

“Virginity is a social construct. An archaic one at that.”

“Is it?”

“Yes.” He shifts in his seat. “But, technically. I suppose. If - well, obviously things are going to feel…different. With each new - so yes. It does feel like - like the first time. Ahem. Can’t believe we’re discussing this over breakfast.”

Rose stops chewing, swallows, and stares at him.

“What?” he asks, running a hand through his hair. 

“’Going to?’”

“Hmm?”

“You said ‘going to.’ You planning on…doing that, then?”

He feels himself flush. “Sorry?” he squeaks.

“Sounds to me like you’re gonna test it out.”

“No!” he exclaims, alarmed. “No, no. No. Nope.” He watches her shoulders drop - in relief or disappointment, he can’t tell, and suddenly it seems vital that he knows. “Unless.”

“Unless what?” she asks quickly, fiddling with her earring.

“Well, if ever there’s someone who wants to…you know. Then that - ” He coughs. “That could change. I could - ” He sniffs. “Give it a go.”

“Someone? What, anyone?”

He rolls his eyes, a bit impatient with her for not making this easy on him. “No. Not anyone.”

Rose licks her lips and tilts her head, contemplating. “So…” she trails off. The Doctor waits, and finally she looks him dead in the eye. “Maybe, I dunno, just guessing here…someone you live with?”

“Rose.”

“Yeah?”

He softens his voice. “Who else?”

A smile creeps onto her face. “We didn’t before, though.”

The Doctor shrugs, “And so I never did.”

“Really?”

He nods.

“We owe it to your last body, then, I reckon,” she grins.

They stand up at the same time. “Couldn’t agree more,” he replies, and he walks around the table to pull her into his arms.


End file.
